


Ignition

by 01shane01, Kimbahrlee



Series: All Of Me [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Beca, friends with benifits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01shane01/pseuds/01shane01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbahrlee/pseuds/Kimbahrlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe have sex for the first time</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Chloe needs Beca</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while, hasn't it? 
> 
> So this is kind of the leading chapter for this. We split it because it would have been too long otherwise.

You are sweaty and disgusting, and you seriously thought that being captain of the Bellas would be a lot easier than this. Like, Aubrey made it seem so difficult because she was so uptight all the time, but you are slowly starting to appreciate the blonde a lot more.

 

You also kind of thought that being captain would get you out of cardio.

 

Apparently Chloe Beale had other plans.

 

So you're sweaty and you hate that you told your dad that you would see college through here at Barden because right now, you feel like you're about to die. You watch the rest of the Bellas drag themselves out of the auditorium as you try to muster the strength to pack up your laptop and whatever else you brought with you. Not that it matters. You are literally going to keel over soon.

 

“You alright there, Mitchell?” Chloe takes the seat next to you and nudges your elbow off of your knee.

 

“Death is near.” You croak out.

 

“Stop being such a drama queen.” She laughs and leans back in her seat, playing with the label on her water bottle. “Suck it up, Becs, we have to go all out to beat the Trebles again this year.”

 

You groan because you know this. Regionals are coming up soon and pressure is building with everyone. You cannot let everyone down. They all put so much faith in you.

 

“Come on, let's go back to the house.” Chloe stands and offers you her hand.

 

“I have to pack shit up.” You put your hand in hers and let her pull you up to your feet.

 

“Yeah, well, you also have to shower.” She puts your laptop into your bag and puts it over her shoulder, taking your hand again and pulling you outside. She locks up and you are really thankful that she stayed behind with you.

 

“Have you heard from Tom?” You ask as Chloe swings your hands back and forth.

 

“Yeah, he texted me a couple of days ago, but I blew him off.” She shrugs.

 

“How come?” You look at her and see that she has very little to no feelings on the subject. That's cool, but she became your best friend pretty quickly and you need to make sure that she's okay.

 

“Becs, he blew me off for the last two months. Plus, it was getting pretty boring.” She laughs. You don't think anything about it, because Chloe has always been pretty open about this kind of stuff. You make an effort to keep talking with her while you finish walking home. She knows you're trying at this ‘being open’ thing, and she shoots you a smile every so often.

 

Eventually you get home and you call dibs on the shower. Chloe tells you that she is more than happy to join you again to preserve water. She winks, and you're not really all that sure what to say but she shoves you towards the bathroom and you're not sure if you're relieved or not when she doesn't follow you.

 

You go up to your room and put on a zip up hoodie and a pair of sweats. Amy isn't there, but you see a note saying that she went out for a smoothie. You know that she's with Bumper. Everyone knows that she's with Bumper. You drop the note back on your bed and head to Chloe's room.

 

She's still in the shower, but it doesn't matter. This has kind of become a thing, where you hang out after practice and talk about things that need to happen so that the Bellas can be the best that they can be. You flop back onto her bed, your feet still touching the floor as you look up at the ceiling and wait for the redhead to finish up.

 

You're tired, and you ache, and this is kind of the last thing that you want to be doing right now, but you have to admit that you are kind of willing to endure it so that you can glimpse at Chloe in a towel.

 

It's not like you are perving on her.

 

Not completely.

 

It's just that, with your unique anatomy, it's not like you have people lining up to help you scratch certain itches, and eventually, your hand stops being satisfying enough.

 

And Chloe is gorgeous. Everyone knows that.

 

And she's ‘pretty confident about all that’, so like, one little look doesn't hurt anyone right?

 

But you feel like a creep, even though you know that Chloe would laugh at you if she ever found out and take it all in good spirit. It's not the point.

 

She's your best friend and you're totally objectifying her.

 

You hear the door open and close. Chloe is humming along to something and you don't really recognise the tune, but you like it. You move one hand to cradle your neck, letting her know silently that you are there, not like it stops her from dropping her towel. You hear it fall to the floor, and then you hear her open her closet. You look over at her while she is distracted, and quickly look away, chastising yourself over and over again.

 

You screw your eyes shut and wait to feel the dip in her bed when she joins you.

 

It doesn't come.

 

Instead, you feel her weight settle in your lap and your eyes immediately open and you gape at her. She leans forwards so that her arms support her weight on either side of your head.

 

You look up into piercing blues, and she is grinning. Mischief twinkles in those eyes and you bite your lip because you kind of have no idea what to do in this situation.

 

“I was thinking,” She starts, and you don't know where to look or what to do with your hands.

 

“And your thinking led you to my lap?” You raise an eyebrow and try to sound a lot more confident in this moment than you feel.

 

“Kind of.” She laughs and moves her hair from one shoulder to the other. It's still damp and you see a small wet patch on her t-shirt.

 

“Care to share then, Beale, or are you going to leave me hanging?” You move your hand that was across the bed to her forearm as the tone in the room shifts. You feel it happen in slow motion, like you know what she's about to say, and you don't mind at all. Your brain isn't hiding in it's awkward turtle shell for once in your life and you're just ready.

 

“How about we use each other to take the edge off?” She says it casually, like she hasn't just suggested that the two of you rub nasties for fun.

 

“How about, we are best friends and it would make things weird?” You answer, but your tone says challenge, not no.

 

“It’s just one friend helping out another friend, Becs. Neither of us have someone else right now, so it's not a big deal.” She moves back, allowing you to sit up.

 

“Don't you think that it'll be just a little awkward?” Your hands support your weight behind you as she starts playing with the zipper on your hoodie. You are more than aware that you're not wearing anything under it.

 

“It's only awkward if we let it be.” Chloe smiles reassuringly at you and you know in that moment that you're going to agree.

 

“You're on birth control, right? Or do I need to get some condoms?” Her face lights up and something skitters in your chest, but you pay no attention to it. What you do pay attention to is Chloe’s excited wriggling in your lap, rubbing against your slowly hardening dick because you really cannot be blamed for enjoying the thought of sleeping with Chloe.

 

“I actually have to pick up a new prescription tomorrow, so unless you have a condom, it'll have to wait a couple of days.” You nod along because you have no idea how birth control works or the timings or whatever. You've never needed to know.

 

You do, however, have a condom in your wallet, but you don't want to seem too eager. At the same time, you don't want to seem like an asshole who would only want to have sex with Chloe without one because you're really not that person.

 

“I have one, but upstairs is so far away.” She laughs and before you really know what is happening, she cups your jaw and draws you in for a kiss.

 

It's slow and Chloe takes her time getting you used to her kissing you before she tugs on your lower lip to make you open your mouth and let her in. Her tongue strokes across your lip and into your mouth just as slowly and you're kind of thankful for that because this is new to you.

 

Not the kissing.

 

Just that it's your best friend.

 

That it's Chloe.

 

That thought makes your dick twitch and you know that you need her not to put any more pressure on your lap or she will notice that you've got a semi, just at the thought of sex and that's kind of embarrassing.

 

She pulls back a little and your lips follow hers. Chloe smirks and connects your lips again, and this time it's your turn to explore her mouth. You take up the same casual pace that she had. She lets out a breathy sigh when you take a breath. Your hands move to her hips. She takes this as an invitation to grind down on your lap, causing you to moan into her mouth.

 

She giggles, _fucking giggles_ , at your reaction and you want to die because you've never been one to be vocal during any kind of intimate thing and you just moaned.

 

“Are you sure you don't want to go get that condom?” Chloe asks, hand cupping your cheek still as her thumb strokes your skin. You fall backwards again and throw your arm over your head.

 

“I literally am about to have a raging erection if you do not get off of my lap right now, and if you think I'm leaving this room while my dick is hard and the rest of the Bellas are in the house, you have another thing coming.” You rant because you're frustrated.

 

“So you'd have sex with the rest of them in the house, but running upstairs with a hard on is a no?” She laughs again, but you know it's not at you so that's okay.

 

“We all have limits, Beale.” You grumble and feel her get off of your lap. You move your arm just in time to see her kneel on the floor in front of you. “What are you doing?” You ask when she reaches for the waist of your sweats.

 

“I'm helping you out.” Chloe smiles and settles herself between your legs.

 

“Uh, no, you don't have to, Chlo.” You stutter out, because you kinda can't believe this right now.

 

She puts her arm on your thigh and rests her head on it, looking up at you and trying to figure you out. You've seen that look on her face too many times now to not know what it means. Her eyebrow furrows a little and a tiny smirk pulls at the edges of her lips.

 

“If you don't want me to, Becs, I won't. But I want to do this for you so that you're more comfortable.” It's not the first time that you've gotten hard around her, but it is the first time you've gotten hard _because_ of her. It's also the first time that she's offered.

 

It's kind of impossible at this point to not notice the tent that has formed in the front of your sweats. You bite your lip and look at her for a few seconds before nodding. She grins and pulls her shirt off over her head before pulling your sweats down.

 

If you weren't worrying about how quickly you would blow your load, you would have noticed sooner that Chloe wasn't wearing a bra, or that her nipples looked incredibly hard.  When you think back to this moment later, you will also realise that she took her shirt off to make you feel more comfortable about being exposed and your heart will threaten to swell out of your chest with affection for the woman who knows you better than anyone else.

 

You watch her face instead as she actually looks at your dick for the first time. Like, she's seen it before, but she wasn't _looking_ at it then.

 

Her eyebrows raise in surprise and her lips part a little before she smirks. Her eyes flick up to yours before she reaches out and wraps her hand around it.

 

Your lip is still between your teeth, and you suck in a harsh breath at the first contact because it's been a long time since someone else touched your dick, and you kind of forgot what it was like. You feel it twitch and throb in Chloe's hand, which looks so small.

 

You are supporting your weight on your elbows as you watch her bring her mouth to the head of your dick. She takes her time exploring it with her tongue as she creates pressure by sucking. Your hands scrunch her sheets up with a lack of something to do. You have no idea if she's okay with you grabbing her hair or not and you're not really sure that that's something that you want to do.

 

She removes her mouth and kisses the thick vein that runs the length of your cock, sucking occasionally, and you know that you are probably going to die at the lips of Chloe Beale. Her thumb brushes over the tip and your hips jerk without your permission.

 

She looks up at you and smiles such a genuine smile that you feel that skittering in your chest again, but you're used to that happening sometimes around the redhead so you ignore it again.

 

Your breath comes out in a long sigh when she takes you in her mouth again, this time you wonder when she will stop. But she doesn't, not until her nose is an inch away from your stomach. She pauses for a second before you feel something in her throat squeeze your dick and holy shit you didn't even know that that was a thing that could happen. Your hand flies to your leg, catching yourself before you put it in her hair, and biting down so hard on your lip that you're sure it will be swollen.

 

“You can touch me, Becs,” she tells you softly when she takes a breath, before going back to what she was doing. Tentatively, you put your hand on top of her head and thread your fingers through her soft hair.

 

Her head moves up and down on you and you could sob because it feels _so damn good_ , and she does something with her tongue that is just all you can take.

 

Your hand tightens on her hair and you let out a squeak of her name. She looks up at you under her eyelashes and grins with your cock between her lips. Chloe takes your entire length in, her nose making contact with your stomach this time, and moans.

 

You try to push her head away when you feel yourself starting to cum but she holds tight and you end up cumming down her throat. You fall back against Chloe’s bed and try to catch your breath as you feel your dick softening as she pulls it out of her mouth. She pulls your pants back up and you feel her body come to rest against your side.

 

You open your eyes and look at her smiling at you and pull her down to kiss her. When she pulls away, she is smiling even wider.

 

“What?” You ask her, fighting the tiredness that always follows an orgasm.

 

“Most guys don't like kissing after that.” Chloe rests her hand on your stomach, and that's when you notice that she's still topless. Your brain tries to lock in the image.

 

“Well, you were good enough to put my dick in your mouth, the least I can do is kiss you when it's done.” You explain and she kisses your cheek.

 

“Is that the attitude you take with everyone who sucks you off?”

 

“It would be if anyone had done that before.” You snort a laugh. “Once people find out about my dick, they are either drunk and want to get straight to it, or don't really want to go down on it.” You frown and Chloe obviously notices. She kisses you hard enough to stop your brain going down the track it was on.

 

“There's nothing wrong with you, or your anatomy, Becs.” Her eyes lock with yours and you can't help but believe her.

 

“I'll go get that condom.” You tell her, but she pulls you back down onto the bed.

 

“Just cuddle with me tonight?” She asks and that's nothing new.

 

“I thought you wanted-,”

 

“I did. I do. But I want to cuddle more.” She scoots up to the pillows and taps the space next to her.

 

“If you're sure.” You tell her and fall next to her. She has her head on your chest before you have even settled in properly. “But I'm not going to forget that I owe you one.”

 

“Don't worry, Mitchell, I won't let you.” Chloe tangles your legs and sighs. “Plus, I came when I was going down on you.” She mumbles as she dozes off and you don't really know how to process that information because you didn't even notice. You play with her hair for a while before you disconnect yourself from her. You pull her comforter over her, sticking a post-it note to her forehead and make your way to your own room to work on some mixes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is a totally awkward nerd
> 
> OR
> 
> The one where they do it for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super sorry its been so long. Ive been going through the process of getting a new job and just generally having a pretty shit time at my current job so Ive not felt like writing, much less writing smut.   
> But here we are, and I hope you all enjoy.   
> Next will be the Jealousy one and Ive been so keen to start it but I needed to get this one done.

It's a week later since Chloe asked you if you wanted to do the do with her. It's kind of stressing you out, because other than the initial encounter, she hasn't brought it up since and you don't want to ‘be that person’. You don't want to seem needy. But you kinda think she might have forgotten about it or changed her mind, and that would be cool, but you kind of just want to know. 

 

It's coming up to Christmas, so most of the Bellas are sorting out their end of year tests and studying, and whatever else dedicated students do. The only people in the house, are you, Chloe, and Jessica. Maybe Lily too, but no one ever really knows what Lily does. 

 

You pull your headphones off of your ears because it's been hours and your ears are sweating and kind of itchy. You tilt your head back, and swing back and forth on your chair, your arms hanging down over the edge of the seat. You've got a little bit of a headache coming on, but you're pretty sure that it's just from concentrating for most of the day. 

 

You look over to your bed and nearly shit yourself when you see Chloe sat on the end of it, smiling at you. 

 

“Dude!” You choke and sit up, turning to face her. “How long have you been sat there?” You try to be indignant, but there's no way in hell that you have a good excuse for missing her coming in. The stairs are like, right in front of your desk. 

 

“Only about fifteen minutes. It's kind of fun watching you work.” She shrugs and you notice the fresh mug of coffee at the edge of your desk. You pick it up and take a sip, smiling to yourself because Chloe knows how you take your coffee. “Did you know that you make these kind of grunting noises while you mix?” She smirks and you flip her off and take another mouthful of your drink. 

 

“Not that I'm complaining, but what brings you up here anyway?” You put your mug back down, save the mix you were working on and shut your computer down. 

 

“I got bored.” She stands and walks over to you, taking a seat on your lap.

 

“You're making a habit of sitting on me, and I'm not sure I like it.” You grumble, your hand moving to her hips to stabilize her.

 

“I'm pretty sure you will like it.” She breathes into your ear before she sucks on the lobe. You groan and let your head tilt to the side to allow her more space. “What are the chances of you getting me pregnant?” 

 

“Like, minimal.” You tell her when she pulls back to look at you. “I got everything tested and stuff, and I didn't have any swimmers then. The doctor said it was unlikely that I ever would.” 

 

“So because I'm on the pill, we don't need to use condoms to be extra safe?” Chloe starts unbuttoning your shirt, her fingers tracing the skin that appears to her, but she doesn't make an effort to part the material. 

 

“We can if you want, but I don't think it even matters that you're on the pill to be honest.” You watch her finger and try your best not to stutter.

 

“I’ll stay on the pill. Better to be safe than sorry.” She kisses you and you feel your dick twitch to life in your pants. 

 

“Whatever you're happy with, Beale.” She grinds her hips downwards and you squeeze her hips to encourage her. 

 

“So, you're still okay with this?” Her hands support her weight on either side of your head on the back of your chair, and rolls her hips again. 

 

“Like, can't you tell?” You swallow hard because this is happening and you don't have as much experience as Chloe does and you're kind of nervous. What if she's expecting you to be amazing? You don't even know if you're a good kisser. 

 

“Yeah I can.” She breathes, resting her forehead against yours. “I kinda want to hear you say it though.” Chloe grins, and you find a shred of confidence to move your hands to the redhead’s ass, so that this time when she grinds her hips in your lap, you press her harder into you. 

 

“I want you.” You sigh against her lips before you kiss her. You feel her grin as cool air hits your skin where she pulls your shirt open, and you move your hands into her pants. When you are met with bare flesh and no panties, you nip Chloe's lip to stop yourself from groaning. 

 

She pulls away and stands up, shucking off her pants, and her shirt. You take a look at her, from her toned calf muscles, to her perfectly sculpted abs, right up to her pert boobs, where her nipples are hard and you really want them in your mouth. She looks amazing, but she doesn't stay still for long. 

 

Chloe takes your hand and pulls you up, pushing your shirt off of your shoulders, and reaching around your back to unclasp your bra. She doesn't pull it off just yet, which you're kind of thankful for because right now you kind of can't breathe because Chloe Beale is naked in front of you, and you're worried about poking her with your dick. 

 

Which really, you shouldn't be, right? Because that's what she's here for, isn't it? Not that Chloe is free with her body or anything, because she isn't, and just because she openly enjoys sex, doesn't make her any less of a person. She's confident, and you think that's awesome.

 

Before you know it, your bare ass hits the cool leather of your desk chair again and you realise that your mind wandered off for a second. Chloe is on top of you again, and this time you are super aware of the fact that she's very naked and you're about to have sex with her. 

 

“You're sure this is what you want?” She asks, cupping your cheeks in both of her hands. Your own hands have found their way to her hips, and you stroke your thumbs over the skin there. 

 

“Totes.” You reply with a smirk that is a lot more confident than you feel, she smiles, and that's when you feel it. You swallow hard to keep yourself from making a sound because Chloe’s pussy is covering your cock and it's warm and wet, and you're not even inside her yet, but you're worried that you won't even make it that far. 

 

You've had sex before. You and Chloe both know that you have. But for some reason, you feel like a teen again, losing it to the hottest girl in school. 

 

Her hips roll a few times, and you can't help but watch her face. Her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth, her eyebrows furrowed as you watch what this is doing to her dance across her features. You wonder if you're not the only one who won't be able to last very long. 

 

“Chlo,” You whimper because you  _ need _ to be inside her. Now.

 

Chloe just smiles and kisses you once more before reaching between the two of you, and positioning your dick right at her entrance and, fuck, you can feel how badly she wants this. Wants you. 

 

Inch by agonisingly slow inch, Chloe begins taking your cock inside her. She pants out a sigh every couple of inches. Her eyelids flutter, her head falls back, as she takes the very last part of you. 

 

“Fuck.” She groans. Her pussy flutters around you and damn it, she's so tight.

 

“Shit, Chloe, get off.” You grunt and squeeze one of her hips and tap the other because you're five seconds away from losing it and you really don't want to pull out but it's not fair to her. 

 

She stands up as quickly as she can and just as your member flops back against your stomach, you lose it. 

 

You can't bring yourself to look at her because that's fucking embarrassing and she was so into it. You feel like you have let her down. She won't ever want to touch you again.

 

“Becs.” She calls. She's further away than you expected, and you're sure that she's about to leave. Why wouldn't she after that. “Beca.” She tries again. 

 

You look up this time, and you're surprised to see her sat on your bed without a stitch of clothing on her. She's holding a tissue out to you, and you reach across and take it from her before wiping yourself off. You look back at her with your lip between your teeth. Chloe pats the bed beside her. 

 

“Fat Amy told me the most ridiculous story this morning,” she starts as you get up to join her. It takes you a few minutes before you can look at her properly, but if she notices, she doesn't push you. Once again, you are completely and utterly surprised by this woman. 

 

Chloe goes on for about five minutes about how Amy told her about how she once wrestled a kangaroo and a porcupine at the same time, just to get the attentions of an Australian surfer. 

 

You both laugh at the end of her tale. She looks so good with her hair falling over her shoulders and her eyes sparkling. You can't help but lean forward and kiss her. And push her backwards. And let your hips brush against her thigh. 

 

Chloe groans into your mouth when she notices that you're hard again and you grin, knowing that she was clearly surprised. 

 

“How the heck?” She reaches between the two of you and your hips buck a little when her hand grasps your dick. “It's been like five minutes.” She breathes and your burst of confidence stutters a little. 

 

“Like, do you not want to go again or,” You trail off when she shakes her head. “I don't have to wait much before I'm ready. Sometimes I don't have to wait at all.” 

 

“That's not a bad thing.” Her smirk matches yours and you lean down to kiss her again. You trail down to her cheek, along her jawbone and settle at her ear when she whimpers your name. “Don't keep me waiting.” She sighs and you know she is frustrated because you literally blew it earlier. 

 

You sit back on your knees and spread her legs a little wider. You pull her down the bed so that she is  _ right there _ and line your dick up. You hear her suck in a breath with the anticipation and it kind of gives you an ego boost that she wants you that much. You're pretty confident that it's not necessarily you that matters, but you run with it. 

 

You begin pushing into her, happy that you're able to watch each inch disappear into her this time. When the head is inside her, you kind of worry a little that you're hurting her because you can feel her stretching around you. 

 

You keep pushing in slowly, and you know that Chloe is getting restless at the pace, but you're also kind of transfixed at watching your dick disappear inside your best friend. It feels so good. You can't believe that you didn't notice all of the details earlier, but then again, you were far too busy trying not to cum. Now though, you can enjoy it. 

 

You rake your eyes up the other girls body, her skin starts to bead with a layer of sweat and when your hips  _ finally _ flush with Chloe's, you swear that you can see the tiniest, faintest outline of your dick inside of her. 

 

You run your fingers over her lower stomach as you pull out and then slam your hips back into her. She cries out, and you do it again. And again. 

 

But you quickly realise that you won't be able to keep that up for long, even though you know that the sore muscles would be worth it for the sounds that Chloe makes. You need to go to the gym a bit more. 

 

So you kiss up her body, enjoying the salty mixture on your tongue from her skin, and burrow your head into her neck. You make sure that you kiss and nip at the space there and breathe her in as your hips take up a steady beat. You elbow supports your weight next to her head, and you tangle your hand into her hair. 

 

When your thrusts become harder and with more purpose behind them, one of her legs curls around your hips and her hand move up your back to your shoulders. She moans a constant string of “Becs,”, “So good,”, and “Don't stop,”. 

 

You roll your hips with every inward thrust and it doesn't take too long before you feel her getting close. Her hips, which tried to roll in time with yours, become jerky and one of her hands slips from your shoulder blade, to your upper arm. Her nails dig into the skin and her cries become more high pitched. 

 

You want to tell her to cum, to encourage her in some way, but you have never been a very verbal person during sex. You put it down to a lack of confidence. 

 

So you bite down on her neck, trying to encourage her without actually saying anything and it works because she stiffens and calls your name and swears. She tightens around you and you can't stop yourself from grinning into her neck because you just made Chloe Beale cum, and you don't plan on stopping any time soon. 

 

You slow down a little to let her ride out the orgasm, before kneeling between her legs again, never pulling out. When she looks up at you, it's with a lazy smile on her face, and you thrust your hips in a quick movement. Her eyebrows furrow and her mouth forms an ‘O’ straight away, and that's all the encouragement that you need. 

 

You give her a few hard thrusts and revel in the sound it makes when your body moves together; The whimpers Chloe emits, and the lewd squelching sounds as you pound in and out of her. 

 

“Becs,” She cries out, “Please,” Chloe squirms and moves her knee higher. 

 

“What?” You pant because of the effort that the force you are using is taking. 

 

“Move my leg,” You slow your movements and try to figure out what she means. You push her knee to the side and she shakes her head, “No, towards me.” You feel stupid and grateful at the same time because of course that's what she means. 

 

You move her leg the way she wants it, and the next time you move inside her, the moan that follows sounds like it has been torn from Chloe's throat. 

 

“Fuck,” You mutter and lean over her to keep her leg bent back, and place a brief, but firm kiss to her lips before trailing down to her nipples. “This isn't hurting you?” You grunt out as your movements become quicker, and more sure.

 

“Heck no,” She groans as you thrust into her particularly hard. “Oh Becs,” Chloe's hand finds it's way into your hair as your tongue flicks across her nipple. Her hips meet yours and you feel her walls begin to tighten and quiver again. 

 

You rest your forehead on her shoulder once you realise that there's no way you can occupy your mouth and keep up the same pace that you are. You're sweaty, but so is she. 

 

She cums with a cry of your name. Her head buries into the pillow and you assume that she is trying to quiet herself. You're really thankful that the house is just about empty.

 

Chloe stills, her arms going limp, and you let her leg down before she strains a muscle more than you're certain that she already has. 

 

“I can't believe you're still hard.” She tells you and you can't read the tone of her voice, so you look at her and see her smirking back at you. 

 

“I take it that's a good thing?” You're acutely aware of your dick and that you're pretty close to cumming as it is. Chloe feels too damn good, but you're determined to make up for earlier.

 

You're mortified that it happened, and you will never admit that it ever did. 

 

“A very good thing.” She pulls you to her lips and you happily kiss her back, but before you know it, you're on your back and your dick has slipped out of it's warm home. You whimper against your will at the loss and her grin widens. She hasn't stopped smiling and it makes your stomach clench in what you're sure is a good way. “But how about we make you cum now too, hey?” 

 

Chloe straddles your thighs and this time when your dick gets surrounded by her pussy, you can't help your eyes rolling back in your head. You try to fight it, but your cock is just so sensitive right now. Your hips buck without your permission and you hear a breathy chuckle coming from the woman on top of you. 

 

You look up at her when you regain control of your eyes and take a second to admire the view of a naked, flushed, Chloe Beale, sat on your lap with your dick buried deep inside her. She bites her lip and puts her hands on your stomach as she rolls her hips against yours and you know then that you're a goner. 

 

You sit up and grip her hips. She gives you the dirtiest grin that you think you have ever seen and you are forced to kiss her in an effort to wipe it from her face. You both begin moving your hips at the same time, lips still attached for the time being. 

 

It's not dirty and frantic this time. It's slower, but there's still a clear goal that you're both trying to achieve. 

 

You let a quiet groan escape into the kiss before you pull your mouth away and start sucking marks into Chloe's skin. She groans and throws her head back and your dig your nails into her back. 

 

You're not really sure why you felt the sudden urge to mark the other woman, but it totes sounds like Chloe is enjoying it. 

 

You lose track of the number of hickies that you give her because you're getting closer. You  _ need _ to cum. 

 

“Chlo,” You breathe against her collarbone. 

 

“Yeah?” Her voice quivers and you kind of think it's the best thing you have ever heard. 

 

“I, shit,” Your head falls against her shoulder as you attempt to keep control. She gets it though and speeds up her movements against you. 

 

“I'm almost there too, Becs.” She pants and you're super glad, because you really don't think you can wait too much longer. You reach between you and rub her clit to try and help her out. It only takes a few seconds before she cums for the third time and you slow down a little.

 

“Chlo, where?” You grunt out, laying her back down so that you can pull out before you cum, but she wraps her legs around your hips, pushing you deep as you cum. Her eyes close and her mouth parts as your orgasm rushes through you.

 

You collapse on top of her and with a little movement of your hips, your softening dick slips out of her and she whimpers at the loss. You're both sweaty and gross, but as she turns onto her side and grabs your hand to pull you into her back, you couldn't really care less. You kind of like Chloe all sweaty. It's kind of hot. But you doubt you'll ever say anything.

 

“Awes.” You hear Chloe mumble as she wriggles a little. 

 

“Sure I didn't hurt you?” 

 

“Not in a way I didn't like.” You practically hear her wink, but it's closely followed by a yawn. “Stop worrying, okay?” She turns over and places a placating kiss to your lips before adjusting her position again and curling into your chest. 

 

You assume she’s sleeping here tonight.

 

\---

 

You wake up before Chloe. 

 

Somehow she has managed to tangle the sheets around both of your bodies, but she looks so peaceful. Her nose twitches a little as a stray piece of hair irritates it, so you move it out of the way and when your fingertips brush across her forehead, she wakes up. 

 

She stares at you, and it's a little weird, but you assume that she's just trying to get her bearings. And then you remember that you touched her while you were sleeping, and that's pretty creepy, so you tell her that you were just moving her hair and she laughs at you and it's okay. 

 

“So, thanks for the  _ thing _ , you know, the other day.” She tells you with a grin and you cringe because of course she's going to bring up the note you left her. “I'm surprised that you aren't mixing.” 

 

“Well you kind of have me trapped.” You laugh and gesture to the sheets. She looks down and her brow wrinkles as she hums. “And, like, I kind of wanted to repay the favour.” 

 

“You gave me plenty of favours last night, Becs.” Chloe rolls onto her back and stretches the lingering sleep out of her body. 

 

“Yeah, but for the thing last week.” You hover on top of her and work on freeing the sheet from around her body. “If that's okay with you, of course.” 

 

“Only if you want to. Don't feel like you have to.” Her smile is gentle and you know she would happily go down on you a hundred times and not expect anything in return. 

 

“Trust me, I want to.” You kiss her lips once more.

 

You don't know if this friends with benefits thing will end up being a good choice, or a bad one, but as you settle between Chloe's thighs, you can't bring yourself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you loved this as much as we do. Feel free to come and bug me and Kimmy on tumblr at the same usernames. We love talking about these nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me and Kimmy on Tumblr and stay tuned for the next part of this installment


End file.
